205 Live (June 26, 2018)
The June 26, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Citizens Business Bank Arena in Ontario, California on June 26, 2018. Summary Looking to prove they are amongst the elite contenders in WWE 205 Live, Tony Nese and former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Akira Tozawa squared off in singles competition. As the match got underway, The Premier Athlete attempted to assert his power, but Tozawa countered, striking with aggressive precision and putting Nese on defense. Nese recovered and displayed his uncanny agility, forcing The Stamina Monster to recalibrate his strategy. Regaining momentum, Tozawa struck hard and fast, forcing his opponent from the ring. However, as the Japanese Superstar advanced, Nese caught him in mid-air on the outside and slammed him face-first into the ring apron. This gave The Premier Athlete the advantage he needed to assert his strength and methodically dismantle Tozawa. However, Tozawa again recovered and took control of the bout, nearly executing his patented Senton. As Nese rolled away, Tozawa didn't skip a beat and dove head-first through the ropes, leveling Nese. With Tozawa unable to secure a pinfall, the battle continued, and Nese again mounted an effective offense, even stopping Tozawa's trademark crawl through an opponent's legs. The two Superstars continued to battle back and forth, and the brawl extended to the top rope where Nese attempted to overpower his opponent. Unfortunately for Nese, he was knocked off the top, which gave Tozawa the opening he needed to execute the Senton and score the victory. The incredibly fast and agile Lio Rush made his highly anticipated WWE 205 Live debut, taking his sweet time to enter the ring and meticulously remove his jewelry. After finally taking off his bracelet, Rush approached his opponent for a handshake but instead delivered a resounding slap. The Man of the Hour wasted no time showing the WWE Universe exactly what he was capable of in terms of speed, agility and perfect execution. Rush showed off his ability to immediately stop and switch tactics with absolute precision. The self-proclaimed greatest Cruiserweight in the world secured the victory following an incredible Final Hour. After the match, Rush addressed the Cruiserweight division, admonishing them for a lack of style and finesse and claiming he was ready to make WWE 205 Live feel the rush. Despite suffering a defeat at the hands of The Lucha House Party in a Six-Man Tag Team Match two weeks ago, Drew Gulak, The Brian Kendrick and Gentleman Jack Gallagher still had their sights set on ending their rivals for good, this time in an Elimination Match. As Gulak, Kendrick and Gallagher made their way to the ring, Kalisto, Gran Metalik and Lince Dorado met their opponents with synchronous superkicks and immediately went on offense against Gallagher. The British Superstar struggled to mount an offense against the combined efforts of the lucha brothers, but he received a much-needed assist from Gulak. As Gran Metalik ascended the ropes to display his acrobatic ability, Gulak grabbed him, allowing Gallagher to recover. The strategy paid dividends as Gallagher eliminated The King of the Ropes following a wicked headbutt. With the odds not in their favor, Kalisto and Lince Dorado planned their next move, and The Golden Lynx entered the fray. Dorado immediately took the fight to Kendrick, securing momentum and using his speed to maintain the edge against The Man with a Plan. As Dorado ascended the ropes, Gulak attempted to use a similar strategy that eliminated Metalik, but The Golden Lynx was prepared for it. However, Gallagher implemented the same strategy moments later and allowed Kendrick to gain control. The Golden Lynx struggled to gain any momentum as Kendrick, Gulak and Gallagher displayed their technical prowess. The offense from Gulak was so intense that he managed to remove Dorado's mask, forcing him to the outside to put it back on. This was a setback for Dorado, as he struggled to fend off his opponents. The numbers game was also in effect, as Gulak and Gallagher attacked while the legal man Kendrick distracted the official. However, The Golden Lynx recovered, fending off Gallagher and Gulak before nailing Kendrick with a springboard stunner and eliminating him. Despite the elimination of The Man with a Plan, Gallagher and Gulak did not waste any time, attacked an exhausted Dorado and immediately used their technical ability and teamwork to keep their opponent on defense. Gulak and Gallagher remained relentless, preventing Dorado from making a tag to Kalisto. Even as The Golden Lynx mounted an offense and nearly got to Kalisto, Kendrick returned, pulling the former Cruiserweight Champion off the ring apron. With the official again distracted, Gallagher attacked Dorado, which allowed Gulak to apply the Gulock and eliminate The Golden Lynx. Outnumbered, Kalisto collected himself before entering the ring and taking down both of his remaining opponents. However, the numbers game proved to be too much, as Gallagher broke up a pinfall, giving him and Gulak the opening they needed to methodically dismantle Kalisto. In full control of the contest, Gallagher and Gulak attempted a double suplex, but Kalisto countered and took down both opponents in a jaw-dropping display of speed before eliminating Gallagher following a Salida del Sol. The battlefield was left even, and Kalisto was ready for The Philadelphia Stretcher, waving him into the ring. Kalisto mounted a high-flying attack that culminated with a jaw-dropping crossbody that nearly secured the win for the former Cruiserweight Champion. As they battled back and forth, Kalisto attempted a Salida del Sol but was countered and leveled by a huge clothesline that resulted in a near-fall. When Kalisto had another opportunity to execute his patented maneuver, Gulak again countered by ripping at the mask and applying the Gulock to force Kalisto to tap out. Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa defeated Tony Nese *Lio Rush defeated Dewey James *Drew Gulak, Gentleman Jack Gallagher & The Brian Kendrick defeated Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik, Kalisto & Lince Dorado) in a Six Man Elimination Tag Team Match **Gentleman Jack Gallagher eliminate Gran Metalik **Lince Dorado eliminate The Brian Kendrick **Drew Gulak eliminate Lince Dorado **Kalisto eliminate Gentleman Jack Gallagher **Drew Gulak eliminate Kalisto *Dark Match: The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Samoa Joe & The Miz Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 6-26-18 1.jpg 205 Live 6-26-18 2.jpg 205 Live 6-26-18 3.jpg 205 Live 6-26-18 4.jpg 205 Live 6-26-18 5.jpg 205 Live 6-26-18 6.jpg 205 Live 6-26-18 7.jpg 205 Live 6-26-18 8.jpg 205 Live 6-26-18 9.jpg 205 Live 6-26-18 10.jpg 205 Live 6-26-18 11.jpg 205 Live 6-26-18 12.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #83 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #83 at WWE.com * 205 Live #83 on WWE Network Category:2018 events